warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hakdo
The Quest for the Holy Navbox Ho, Hakdo! You know, I believe that we shouldn't remove from the pages that are linked through it. So, for example, we don't touch it on pages like Oluth (Raid) or Tyrant Blackmarsh and so on, but trim it from pages about individual cards and the like. If we do it the other way around we are destroying navigational consistency and that's kind of no fun for our visitors. Easymode 08:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I didn't bother reading the main Tyrant NavBox itself when removing it from Mission Area pages. Oh well, will reinstate the main NavBox back to the Mission Area pages. Hakdo 08:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) All is well as long as you know our glorious master plan. Easymode 17:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant Skills While I think adding the icons to the skill category pages is good, I disagree with replacing the text with an image that displays the text. This text can't be "read" by machines - e.g. search engines or screen readers. There's no benefit to it. I also disagree with linking nowhere (on the images) except for purely decorative images - on a category page, you might as well link up to the default page (the image page). A way to get around this but still display the picture would be to use alt text on the image (|alt=) but as you've done this using a template I'm unable to make the change.--Ryo Sangnoir 12:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Seeing the template is using another 2 template to seperately load the skill icon and the in-game text image, a makeshift is to copy those text and type it to the cat page, while I'm trying to get the alt property (never used it before...) working. Hakdo 12:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Errata: Okay... so that "|alt= thing" is for IE, I ended up needing to use |alt=blah|blah to make it work on my browser (Firefox). Hakdo2011September4@12:59:44(UTC) You're thinking of "title". Alt text is displayed when the image can't be displayed (you've turned images off/screen reader/robot/whatever). Title text is displayed on hover. IE displays alt text on hover if title text is unavailable.--Ryo Sangnoir 15:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Learning Wiki Structure Can you tell me how to insert the Reputation, Honor, and Achievement images on the profile page? Isuyou 02:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Still need help on Mission Decks. Having hard time finding good decks. Deck Template Issue A possible unintended consequence: The 'Unknown Contributor' if no author is specified may be undesirable for the in-game mission decks, as they would have been authored by the game developers. Unless there's a way to differentiate, you may wish to consider to revert to manually putting in Unknown author for user-submitted decks. Slivicon 18:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Raid modularisation Can you please include the headings within the substituted templates rather than without? This will mean that clicking "edit" on the header will lead directly to editing the relevant page. Edited IP to show what I mean.--Ryo Sangnoir 16:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have the same layout (header followed by template) test-runned on AV, trying to seek feedback, and I got none, that's why I did it on the same style on other Raid pages. Although late feedback is better than none, I have to say the payout pages is included in Tyrant Raids, including those headers in the source pages will cause multi-header problem. I'd rather put headers into the intermediate page. That is, header in RaidName(Payout) rather in Tyrant Raid Payout pages. Hakdo 18:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Didn't realise it was an issue to people until it came up in Forum:Nested Templates - had nothing against it before then. Acknowledged about the reward section - it was more a proof of concept. Odds are there wasn't much feedback about AV because people don't really edit that page much, so this wasn't considered/never came up. To me, hitting a module through list of used templates is a quick copy-paste job, but I can see why it would annoy people. It's a relatively simple fix, and appreciated.--Ryo Sangnoir 19:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, Hakdo, Ryo. I think I am too new to have known you were looking for feedback, otherwise I would have provided some feedback to you. It looks like things are improving where on some of those pages I can click on edit for a section and it brings me straight to the content of the template, without having to go back to the root of the page, click edit, click show list of used templates, then find it. It wouldn't be so bad if when clicking edit on the section, that clicking 'show list of used templates' the template showed up that is contained in the section, but it doesn't show up (at least not for me), it only shows up in that list when editing the root of the entire page. An example is as you mentioned, Tyrant Raids (Honor Section) where if I click edit on that section, I can't edit the templates within and clicking 'show list of used templates' shows a blank list. I have to go back to and click edit the entire Tyrant Raids page, then click show list of used templates, figure out which template is the one to edit for Honor section, etc. Maybe I'm just not familiar enough with the interface to know how to proceed the way you intended? In any event, the sections that you and Ryo updated today appear to be working "better" from my perspective, in that when clicking edit on the section, it goes right to the content of that section in the editor. Hope I made sense, there :P Slivicon 00:26, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, that's probably a bug (templates not showing up if you click a section header). Anyway, they aren't templates - they're pages we've transcluded. Anyway, the way to check the name of the page is as follows: *If you're in source mode, you'll see something like: Enemy Deck and the page you want is Arctis Vanguard (Deck). *If you're in visual mode, hover over the relevant puzzle piece and read off the title on the black background - that's the name of the page you want to edit. --Ryo Sangnoir 13:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, yes perhaps I mixed up the terms and as you say, they're not templates, they're pages you've transcluded. So, just to clarify, in case it really is a bug and not just lack of understanding on my part: Example: *Go to the Tyrant Raids page *Go to the Honor section and click edit *When the editor loads, mouseover the embedded "transcluded pages" (am I coreectly using the term?) *Let's take "Arctis Vanguard (Payout)" as an example (strangely, on mouseover, the popup says at the top: "this is a template") *There is no edit link on the mouseover pop-up (unlike, for example, when the "deck template" is used in a section directly) *So, to edit the content of the transcluded page, I go to the right of the editor and click the 'Show list of used templates' link. The list is empty. *I thought this might be because they are possibly not "templates", but "transcluded pages"? However: *Go back to the Tyrant Raids page *Click the edit button at the top of the page (to edit the entire page) *To the right of the editor, click 'Show list of used templates' *The list is populated with links and you can see "Arctis Vanguard (Payout) (edit)" *Click edit and you can edit the content of "Arctis Vanguard (Payout)" Is this the expected/desired result? Slivicon 16:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Apparently I can reproduce that upper situation as well, as shown in the pic on the right. So I think it's something Wikia-related, that I had no idea it exists until now. Hakdo 17:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) The main difference between a transcluded page and a template is that templates are in the Template: namespace and transcluded pages aren't (or don't have to be). For example, assume there is a mainspace page called "Deck" (to compare with Template:Deck). To call the deck template with parameters, you'd normally use , but you could use or . To transclude the mainspace page "Deck", you'd use . I'm supposing the edit link doesn't show up on the mouseover popup because it's not actually a template. The "templates don't show up when editing sections" issue occurs for actual templates, too: the deck on my profile is an easy test.--Ryo Sangnoir 20:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, except that when I edit the section on your page "Current deck...", then mouse over the little green puzzle piece icon for the template you are using, the popup has a little edit link in the lower right corner (next to the delete link). If I click edit, I can edit that deck. In the other areas I mentioned, that edit link is not there on mouseover, only the delete link is. So, I can't edit the content of that without having to go back and edit the whole page and choose from 'show list of used templates'. Slivicon 20:14, September 20, 2011 (UTC) OK, well it's unfortunate that we can't click edit on a section header and be able to edit the content of that section, but have to edit the full page, find the section in source we want to edit, remember the name of the embedded page/template that holds the section content, click show list of used templates and then click edit on the template to get to the content (and in some cases, have to do this again when the nesting goes multiple layers deep). Slivicon 17:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) That can be cut down a bit - hover over the relevant puzzle piece, copy the name of the page on the black background, paste it into the search bar, click edit at the top of the page. Mailed the bugs we found to the staff.--Ryo Sangnoir 17:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Simulator Bug Fix Hi Hakdo - FYI, NETRAT has released a fix for his Evaluate Decks program that fixes bugs with battles involving poison, flying and flurry. It is just a patched version of the 'IterateDecks.exe' that you replace in the app folder. Link (he is calling this 6r16 , I've suggested he update the google code downloads with this release). Slivicon 05:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Idea For Tyrant Raid Honor Payout Pages What do you think about: *Instead of each raid having it's own "raid name honor payout" page that is included, which then has one of the base honor payout pages you made nested within that (i.e. "tyrant raid payout (single day)"... *Skip having "raid name honor payout" pages if all they will have in them is the base honor payout pages anyway, and embed the appropriate base honor payout page directly in each raid page. *After that, section titles could be put in the base honor payout pages (to help with the problem where clicking on editing a section doesn't bring you directly to the content, but loads the editor with just the reference to the embedded/nested/transcluded page (I'll get the terminology figured out eventually) *To fix using the base honor payout pages then in the root raids page having the same section title for each of the payout pages, perhaps call the section titles "Honor Payout (24 Hour Raid)" or something *Other options for dynamic naming of the section titles: Perhaps using the magic words like FULLPAGENAME or some "if page title" scenarios, etc.? Slivicon 01:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I think I understand what you mean. However, I disagree doing the new static header thing in terms of "Honor Payout (Period)", since you would want to see "Honor Payout" in individual raid pages. Rather, I'd put the dynamic header thing on test period of no more than 7 days. Hakdo 02:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Errata: The dynamic header method didn't work... Now the headers miss out the edit links. So sorry, but I have to say no to your proposal. Hakdo2011September21@02:52:37(UTC) Errata2: Now come to think of it, I think I'll include reward cards for individual raids into individual payout pages as well. Hakdo 03:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC) OK, that's unfortunate, but thanks for trying. Slivicon 17:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) hi Puriy Expansion Announcement 28 New Missions Purity Expansion New expansion to be released next week. If the update comes on Tuesday I will be at college, so I will be late to the party. If it happens on Monday or Wednesday I will be here for the frenzy. I've made a forum page for the expansion to organize our top editors so we don't cannibalize each other. I haven't been around lately so I don't know the new editors strengths. What responsibilities would you like to have for the new expansion or do you feel it should be a free-for-all? Feel free to check my blog to read what the Devs posted.Shadowmaru 15:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Navbox formatting. Sorry you had to go and edit the navbox. I found that by deleting the extra code it removed that dotted square around the link. I'm ignorant with coding, could you enlighten me with what that code does aside from color, box and border the link? Why are the dots there? Just seemed cleaner without the dots. I left it when there were multiple links as the boxes made it more like a "button" but with linking only one page, I didn't think it was necessary. If you did it for conformity I understand. I don't mind the change. Just curious about the code. Shadowmaru 03:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Delegation If you don't mind I would like to delegate to you the role of moderator/supervisor. If you can just hound the recent update page and make sure all edits and uploads are proofread and standardized we will have a professional look in no time. When there is a lull in activity feel free to compile all the information on the mission page. (I'm just putting everything together that editors signed up for, I'm sure you are already prepared) I might start putting placeholders in various templates around the site to make the new edits a bit quicker. If you beat me to it, thats okay too. Shadowmaru Deck Building Section I would like to clean up the pages a bit, so I made the titles into links. Can you change the color of the links so it is still White, but linkable. This way people can post suggested decks there and we can run the statistics and post only one or two decks. While visitors can still see all the decks on the talk pages for each section. Any ideas you have to help with this project are appreciated Shadowmaru 18:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, I have tried all methods and none of the methods that I can think of can forcefully change color of the text while keeping it linkable. I can only use HTML to recolor text, but then it becomes un-linkable. I can only use WikiCode to make it linked, but then I cannot recolor it. So sorry. :( Hakdo 19:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC)